


Рождественский дух

by Deathfeanor



Series: Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [5]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Mystery, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Драббл для феста "Русская рулетка. Кот в мешке".На Рождество 2010-го Йошики писал в твиттере, что сидит один, пьет вино и играет на рояле.
Series: Русская рулетка: кот в мешке (фест) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186907





	Рождественский дух

Мелодия не шла. Йошики — в очередной раз — оборвал игру, тяжело вздохнул, взял бокал с вином. Отпив немного, снова коснулся клавиш. К знакомому звуку рояля примешалось еще что-то. Он прислушался, но больше ничего не услышал. Снова ударил по клавишам. И снова что-то лишнее ворвалось в мелодию. На этот раз посторонний шум не исчез вместе с мелодией. Что же это такое? Звук был похож на нечто среднее между детским смехом и звоном колокольчиков. Йошики выпил еще и попытался определить источник звука. По мере уменьшения уровня жидкости в бутылке, все становилось более ясным. Звук доносился из-под рояля. Йошики заглянул туда. Под роялем — под его любимым и дорогим Kawai Kristal — сидело дитя. Лет ему было около трех, а может и больше, Йошики никогда в этом не разбирался. Дитя состояло из светлых длинных локонов, огромных голубых глаз и звонкого смеха. Йошики поморгал. Дитя никуда не исчезло. Только снова рассмеялось. Йошики растерялся. Он привык иметь дело со взрослыми и теперь не знал, что делать.

— Ты кто? — спросил он первое, что пришло в голову. — А под рояль зачем залез… ла?  
— Я — Лаждественский дух!

«Дух» проскочил мимо Йошики и оказался на середине комнаты. А дальше началось что-то несусветное! Йошики только и успевал, что выхватить из крошечных ручек хрупкие и ценные вещи. В конце концов, он обессиленно опустился в кресло.

— Не могу больше… — произнес он, закрыв лицо руками. — Это не Рождественский дух, это Вождь краснокожих…  
— Не плакай! — маленькая ладошка погладила его по волосам. — Давай иглать?  
— А спать тебе не пора? — с надеждой спросил Йошики.  
— Нет! Хочу иглать! В плятки! — дитя засмеялось, хлопнуло в ладоши и исчезло.

Йошики похлопал ресницами. И, налив себе еще вина, все-таки отправился на поиски. Дитя обнаружилось в спальне, под кроватью.

— Тепель ты плячься!  
— Нет. Я не хочу играть. Мне надо работать… А тебе пора спать….

Радуясь про себя, что он такой правильный и взрослый, Йошики вернулся к роялю. Злосчастная мелодия наконец-то пошла… Он даже не сразу заметил, что «Дух» забрался к нему на колени и так и просидел, пока Йошики не свалил сон.

Утром, конечно, никаких следов незваного гостя не было. Ну, если не считать жуткого бардака.


End file.
